Crackshot's Solution
08/05/2011 Back to 2011 Crackshot, Horizon Crackshot WAS sleeping soundly. Then with a twitch, he came to. Sitting up abruptly, the mech almost jerks out a sensor line before halting himself "Life??" he then stops, listening. All is still. With a sigh he settles back onto the bed again, frustrated as he waves a hand in front of his blinded faceplate. Into the recovery bay Horizon wanders with a datapad in his hand. His first stop is over to another mech lying on a berth, whom he has a very brief interview with, before the mech dozes off again. Horizon had just been finishing up with his notes when Crackshot's outcry mildly startled him. Regaining composure quickly, Horizon walks over to Crackshot and examines him and observes his body language, before saying, "Crackshot, correct? I take it you still can't see." Lifting his head, Crackshot frowns in uncertainty before he recognises the voice. Sitting back, he nods "Yes, and no, I cannot. I'm told I should be stable enough to have the replacement opticals later today," he replies "... Horizon, if I have the voice right?" Horizon nods, then realizes this gesture is not terribly helpful in communicating. "Your observation is correct," he responds. He watches Crackshot for a moment longer, then gets out his datapad and stylus, making a light clicking sound as he rearranges data. "I heard you had quite a close call. Have you been debriefed yet?" Crackshot shifts not he bed, and nods "Yes sir. Prowl came and took my report. I have yet to make an official one though for the report folder though. Did you want to hear what I have so far?" he asks, half tiredly Horizon nods his head, this time more to himself as he listens. "Good, good. I just know that sometimes there is a lag in reports and debriefing when people have taken such serious injuries. I just wish to make sure everything runs smoothly. You needn't worry about discussing your report with me... unless you would like to run it off of someone else anyhow." Crackshot shakes his head, mostly out of habit "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not repeat myself countless times." a pause "Though I do have a question... is lying to a Decepticon under duress less bad than telling the truth? " he asked, his voice softening a little Horizon inclines his head understandingly, although Crackshot can't see it. "It is hard to cheat an honest person... but in war, lying to the enemy is a necessary evil." "I thought it was much better than telling the truth myselft. It could give us an advantage. And... I couldnt just stay quiet." he huffs "But... with confidentiality, it seems Ratchet thinks I've done just as bad as blurting it all." Horizon crosses his arms over his chest. "Ratchet's opinion is only one among many, and he's not who you answer to. The danger with lying is if you can't do it well is that it can cause more problems later on. However if it saves your life without betraying the Autobots, I do not think what you did was necessarily wrong. Besides, no one is perfect, even in war." Crackshot nods halfheartedly "I would die for the Autobots, if it meant something. But I'd rather not, and not like... THAT." Horizon puts away his datapad and drags over a chair, a scraping sound of metal on metal being heard. He sits down, leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees. "I can, however, understand Ratchet's concern. A poorly constructed lie sometimes can still lead people to the truth. The way in which some people tell falsehoods gives clues about what they are hiding, whereas silence betrays nothing. I do not doubt your fidelity in the least, though, and when it comes down to facing oblivion, it is natural to turn away despite our convictions. I do not blame you for your actions, but there will be consequences and you will have to live with them." Crackshot states "I will do my best to keep the worse from happening, reguardless. I'm not refusing to accept the consequences, I just don't want to be treated like a traitor by Ratchet for doing what I thought was best when I had no choice." Horizon leans a little closer and speaks in a lower voice. "Between you and me, I think Ratchet tries his best to be as unpleasant as possible. It's probably motivation for people not to get injured. You only have to worry about what those in the Intel and Security devision think about how you handled yourself." "Prowl reassured me that I wasn't a traitor." states Crackshot "To be honest... I think I'm going to request a transfer out of Iacon. It's not healthy for anyone to have to deal with a schism like this. Ratchet doesnt like me or my experiments and I honestly don't like him." Horizon straightens up, resting his back against the back of the chair once more, going silent for a moment. "Sometimes you have to get over the fact that you don't like someone else you serve with, just so long as you can trust them to have your back. If everyone who decided they didn't like me were to transfer out, I would have a sorry unit indeed," Horizon adds grimly. Crackshot frowns at that, and states "But infighting can be just as deadly," he points out. "True," Horizon concedes. "United we stand, divided we fall. Tell me... other than exchanging unpleasant words between you, have either of you done anything to sabatage, harm, or in some way negatively interfere with one another?" Crackshot shakes his head "I don't bother Ratchet unless I absolutely have to. I avoid him unless my duties require it. He has protested my targetting array experiments though, saying I was 'modding' despite all my reassurances I had permission and was doing it by the book." he explains "He wouldn't listen, so I just stopped talking to him about it. I did want his input on it though to help improve it, but not anymore." "Have you ever sought mediation between the two of you?" Horizon asks. "I spoke to Prime about it, who agreed with what I was doing and my safety precautions. I do not know if he spoke to Ratchet." admits Crackshot. Horizon rubs his chin thoughtfully. "I see. Well, it is your perogative to request a transfer out of Iacon, but I cannot say whether it will be granted." Crackshot nods "There's a neuromechanic in IAhex that I've been talking to about my project. If I get transferred there then I can work in peace and not bother Ratchet. I dont mind if he doesnt agree with it, but its the way he treats me because of his feelings." "Feelings," Horizon repeats. "That's an odd choice of words." Horizon is quiet for a moment, a slight uncertainty in his voice. "I'm not sure... it just seems odd to speak of feelings... as if there was something more personal than a difference of opinion lying beneath all of this." "Maybe it is. I haven't bothered to ask Ratchet. I FEEL that what I'm working on could give us a boost if I manage to fix the problems." notes Crackshot Horizon is silent for a moment, with only an intermittent 'hmmm'. Finally he rises to his feet. "Well, perhaps the two of you should speak with a qualified mediator present. If after that nothing works out, then I wish you uck on your transfer to Iahex, and working with that neuromechanic." Nodding again, Crackshot lays back "Thank you for coming to talk to me sir." he replies "And good luck yourself, whatever may happen." Horizon wears a wry smirk which is also expressed in his tone. "I may need it if I continue to work with reckless forge-heads. I should let you rest. Good cycle, Crackshot." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Crackshot's LogsCategory:Horizon's Logs